The people of the End
by MaggieTheMuffin
Summary: A portion of each of their stories will be told. Everyone has a breaking point. Has an end. Has a new beginning. Everyone has a story to be told.
1. Sarah

**This story is going to be a collection of various one shots based on T****he Walking Dead. **

**Each chapter is going to be a new one-shot of a someone different every time. Some will be short, some will be long. The views will change, varying from first person to third person omniscient. Some will be told from a past point of view and some will be present tense. **

**A portion of each of their stories will be told. **

* * *

Daddy was gone.

That's what mom told me as she ran back and forth the house in a hurry and gathering various things, ignoring Caleb as he cried at her news.

Daddy was gone. As in never coming back. Ever.

I just stood there, watching as she ran back and forth, eyes vacant and lost. I wanted daddy. Daddy would always make things better; he'd be able to calm mom down right now.

Eventually mom ushered us into her car, not even bothering to buckle Caleb into his seat. I strapped myself in and frowned.

"Mom, you need to get Caleb in." She ignored me. "_Mommy_." I cried. "He's not in his baby seat right! He needs to be in there _right_! Mom!"

"Sarah! Shut up!"

I started to cry. I wanted to buckle Caleb in, but my fingers couldn't grasp the handles right as mom kept speeding and turning sharply. Daddy was the one who would always strap him in, and Caleb wouldn't stop thrashing around, sobbing loudly.

I wanted daddy.

I couldn't stop crying, and my mind kept screaming at me that a nine year old shouldn't be crying. I was a big girl now. I had to be strong.

But I just couldn't.

"I want daddy... I want daddy... I want-"

"SARAH! Please, _please_ just stop talking!" Mommy yelled, her eyes starting to leak. She slapped the wheel a few times, waving her head back and forth. "Just stop, just stop, stop this all. It's all going to stop. Stop. Stop..."

I cried even harder, forgetting about buckling Caleb in and burying my head in my hands. Mom never yelled at me. Never. She kept repeating that one word over and over again.

_Stop. Stop. Stop_.

I barely had time to look up. Mommy wasn't watching the road, she was looking down and muttering her words.

There was a deer on the road, it was just standing there, not even looking this way. I opened my mouth to yell, but mom hit the deer.

Our little van turned, skidding down the road. There was glass flying everywhere. I was screaming; I was scared.

"STOP!"

I heard my mom yell, before everything went black.

* * *

I woke up later, but didn't know how much time had passed. The seat belt hurt my chest, and I cried out against it.

Someone was screaming, and I was scared. I looked around and started to cry again. I don't know why I was crying; I hadn't even seen her yet.

I looked around and realized I was on my side; the whole car was on it's side. Caleb was gone, his seat abandoned.

He was three. Mom would always tell me, I was his older sister. I would have to watch him and take care of him. She told me I was the best big sister ever. He was three.

Clawing my way out of my seat, I crawled from the car. Some one was still screaming.

I couldn't see who it was, there where on the other side of the car. I began to walk around, silent tears staining their way down my cheeks as I stumbled slowly.

I wish I'd never walked around that car. I wish I'd never had to see that image on the other side. In those few seconds, everything was stolen from me.

_My childhood. _

_ My life. _

_ My brother. _

_ My mother. _

What I saw on the other side will stick with me for the rest of my life, however long that may be.

There where so many of them, of the shell people. There was the deer at my feet, although now it didn't look like a deer at all. It was a pile of bones and mushy half eaten flesh.

My mother was screaming, voice hoarse now. She was thrashing, scrambling backwards on the road as a few stumbled after her. Only a few. The rest were busy with something else a few feet away.

_They were tearing Caleb's body apart._

He was three. He was only _three_.

Now he was nothing but blood and bones.

"STOP! OH GOD PLEASE. GOD!" My mom cried, punching at a shell in front of her. "Oh god, oh god. God no, no... STOOOOOOP!"

She didn't even see me, in those last moments.

She didn't even know if I was alive.

But I was. I stood there, and watched as three of the shells fell on top of her. I stood there as I watched them dig into her. I stood there, tears running down my cheeks, as her screams died into gurgled moans, before she turned silent.

Finally, I turned. I turned and ran. The shells didn't see me yet; they didn't care. Why would they? They had two bleeding corpses to focus on now.

I ran. I don't even know how long I ran. I ran, sobbing and stumbling.

Eventually I stopped, eventually I just sat on the ground, tears long since dried up to loud hiccups and broken off gasps.

Everything was gone now.

There was just me.

A nine year old girl, all on her own in this new world.

Who knew how long I would last?

* * *

**Like the idea so far? Hate it? Tell me. :)**


	2. Tiffany

She had been in the army for three years prior to all this. She was a strong woman, she had to be. Women in the army had to work twice as hard to keep up with the men, and she'd be damned if she ever let any man be better then her.

Tiffany wiped the sweat off her brow, looking down at the dark brown skin of her hand. her hand was shaking. She didn't even remember the last time she had water or food. She'd been working all day.

Tiffany sighed, pushing the crate she had away from her body with a grunt as she stretched.

Shaking her limps loose, she turned, walking out of the warehouse and into the hall.

Tiffany was lucky, more lucky then most to be living in the military training compound. In fact it was the very one she trained in all those years ago.

She'd had a bigger group before; they'd all worked at clearing the place out of biters and sealing the gates.

Now it was just her, all alone in her fort. Her solitude, filled with the ghosts of the past.

Tiffany walked to the small kitchen, popping open a water bottle and draining half of it right away. Leaning against the counter she sighed, running her hand through the many tightly wound braids on her head, pulling them out of her pony tail. She took small sips of her water, glancing around every so often.

When she was done, she sighed, tossing the bottle over her shoulder and walked out to the court yard. She ignored the distant moans of biters, making her way to the watch tower on the other end of the compound. Her feet crunched in the snow as she passed the training gear, not even glancing around. As she entered the tower, pulling out a granola bar from her pocket and biting away half of it, she began to walk up the stairs.

Sighing to her self, Tiffany walked all the way to the top, going to the balcony and shutting the door behind her. She went to the rail, leaning her elbows against it.

Looking out over the field, Tiffany surveyed the dozens of biters pressing themselves against the fence. She didn't know why there were so many there, and more arriving each day. It'd been just her there for a few months now, and she sure as hell didn't make _any_ noise.

It's like they knew she was there, all alone, waiting to die.

Tiffany sighed again, taking another bite, chewing angrily.

"I swear, I should just fucking jump down there and be done with it." She muttered, throwing her wrapper off the ledge. Standing straight, she stood there, looking down at the vacant faces of the biters.

She scoffed, tugging at one of her braids and turning on her heel.

"Maybe tomorrow."


End file.
